


Only in Gotham

by Wundersmidget



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman Bingo 2020 - "Only in Gotham Dear", Gen, Young Justice go to Gotham, batman bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: The Team meet some unexpected allies while on a case in Gotham.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & M'gann M'orzz, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), M'gann M'orzz & The Team (Young Justice), Rogues Gallery (Batman) & Dick Grayson
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Only in Gotham

Miss Martian stared in horror at the mess of bodies in front of her, wide, painful smiles still adorning their pale faces. 

Next to her, Nightwing grimaced.

“Joker gas.”

On his other side, Kaldur turned his head to look at him.

“What is this ‘Joker Gas’ you speak of?”

Nightwing stopped for a moment, after a minute he started talking.

“Back when I was Robin, the Joker started using a special gas that basically caused victims to laugh uncontrollably until they died of Asphyxiation. He stopped using it years ago, we never knew why, but if he’s using it again, we had better get ready, Gotham’s in for a long night.”

Megan had to fight off a gasp of shock at Nightwing’s description of the gas, looking at the bodies with even more disgust with previously, she heard Nightwing open up his communicator and contact another hero.

“Selina, I need any info you have on the Joker, yes, don’t bring Harley, I have my team with me, see you there.”

Turning to face the team, Nightwing indicated towards one of the taller buildings across town.

“We are meeting a major ally of the Bats on top of that penthouse over there. Do not be surprised when you see her, she is an ally.”

Nightwing took off, vaulting over buildings towards the penthouse. Megan follows, seeing the rest of the team following Nightwing as well.

Arriving at the top of the building, Megan watched as Nightwing tapped a button on his communicator, a few seconds passed before Megan heard a voice come from behind her. 

“Well look what the Cat dragged in.”

Spinning around, Megan resisted the urge to attack the person in front of her, Catwoman.

“Catwoman. You have the info?” Nightwing said.

“Of course I do, apparently the Joker used to store all his gas in a storeroom at amusement mile, our friend says that you should start there.”

“What is Catwoman"

"Why are we talking to Catwoman!? She’s a criminal!" Conner yelled out in confusion.

“Catwoman has been a vigilante for many years now, she just doesn’t have as high a profile as say, Wonder Woman or Green Arrow.”

“In fact, there are a few Gotham villains now serving as heroes.”

“You got that right Catty!”

Megan felt like she was about to have an aneurysm, this was the HARLEY QUINN. HARLEY FREAKING QUINN, right in front of them. Megan had heard of the famou case, Arkham, specifically the Joker had been deemed dangerous for Harley to be near, and so as a part of her treatment, she was moved out of the institute and placed with a friend, evidently, that friend had been Catwoman.

Sighing, Catwoman turned to Harley.

“I thought I told you to stay in the apartment.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to meet this team I’ve heard so much about! It’s been so long since I saw Big Bird!”

Now it was Nightwing’s turn to sigh, though this was more good natured than Catwoman’s.

“Harley, you're my therapist, you see me every sunday.”

“But it’s Saturday! That's six days! I don't wanna wait!"

"I think we're losing sight of the task at hand." Catwoman cut in. 

"Right, since Harley decided to join in, we may as well talk to her directly. You said that the Joker used to store all his Joker gas in Amusement mile. Why did he stop using it?"

"Mistah J said that he was saving it up for a big event, ya remember the Kane Pier massacre? You stopped him before phase two, he was so upset that the joke was over that he never touched it again."

"Obviously he has decided to retell a few old favourites then."

"Let me grab my mallet! I wanna wham that freak into the ground!"

"No Harley, stay here with Selina, we'll catch him, I promise you that." Nightwing said, determination shining through his words.

"Fine." Harley pouted.

As they departed, Megan caught another glimpse of Harley, waving happily from the rooftop, Megan had heard of how the Joker treated Harley, she decided that that would be her motivation to end this once and for all.

Later, after the team had completed the mission and arrived back in the Batcave to travel back to Mount Justice, they found Catwoman and Harley hanging around the cave, as the team left, she shared a few words with Catwoman.

“I never thought that I would spend my evening meeting with ex-members of Gotham’s most wanted.”

Catwoman laughed.

“Only in Gotham Dear, only in Gotham.”


End file.
